Because of the convenience of using pressure differential distribution systems to move objects, materials, or substances with a pressure gradient, or within airflow, there is a large commercial market for these systems. The transfer of objects, materials, or substances with a pressure gradient along at least one path from a first zone to a second zone encompasses technology such as pneumatic tube systems, vacuum cleaning systems, emission removal systems, ventilation systems, fluid distribution systems, and the like.
Even though there is a large market for pressure differential distribution technology and numerous products have been introduced into the marketplace over the years to move or collect materials with airflow, substantial problems remain unresolved with respect to separation of materials from an airflow or disposal of materials transferred by airflow.
A significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that it does not directly dispose of materials to a sewage system. For example, conventional vacuum cleaner technology collects material flowably responsive to airflow in a receptacle or canister. The collected material is subsequently removed from the vacuum cleaner and disposed of separately (typically in the trash subsequently transferred to a landfill). With respect to wet applications, “wet-vacuums” provide conventional vacuum cleaner technology in which liquids are collected in a liquid trap or canister to isolate the liquid a distance away from the pressure differential generator or vacuum pump and associated electrical connections as disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,954,863; 5,779,44; 5,608,945; 5,954,863; 5,924,163, and 5,974,624, each hereby incorporated by reference. Liquids along with materials suspended in the liquid collected in the liquid trap or canister are then removed or poured from the canister to a sink or drain.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that airflow within which material is transferred must be discontinued to separate the material from the airflow, or to remove materials collected in a canister, bag, receptacle, or liquid trap. This interruption of airflow may represent an annoyance or inconvenience to the user with respect to some applications, such as turning off a vacuum cleaner to empty the material collection receptacle, however, the interruption of airflow may be represent a significant event in a manufacturing operation that cannot operate a process system without airflow to transfer material, substances, or objects, or cannot operate a process system without continuous disposal of material transferred with airflow.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that material flowably responsive to airflow is not comminuted or divided into pieces of sufficiently small size to be transferred to a sewage system. One aspect of this problem may be that the comminutor, which in certain applications may be a conventional household garbage disposer, is not compatible with receiving material transferred with airflow. This incompatibility may be mechanical as the conventional comminutor may not have a inlet compatible with a material transfer conduit that conducts airflow, or the incompatibility may be that the conventional comminutor is not configured to separate material transferred in an airflow, or the incompatibility may be that the comminutor is not configured to properly vent airflow away from the comminutor.
Another significant problem with conventional pressure differential material transport technology may be that a vacuum or low pressure must be maintained in drain lines as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,223,361, hereby incorporated by reference. However, maintenance of such a vacuum or low pressure in drain lines may not be possible when disposing of material in an airflow to a sewage system or comminutor.
Relating to pressure differential distribution material transport technology in general, and liquid material transport systems specifically, it can be understood there are an array of problems that should be addressed yet remain unresolved. The present invention addresses each the above-mentioned problems and provides practical solutions.